


HAPPY 29TH BIRTHDAY!!!

by h_xneybee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_xneybee/pseuds/h_xneybee
Summary: Karl and Dream celebrate Karls 29th birthday. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	HAPPY 29TH BIRTHDAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puppdere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppdere/gifts).



> I'm not amazing at writing and all I really write is crack but I hope this makes you smile a bit:]

Dream grabbed the camera from his bedside table. He had spent hours setting up a party for Karls 29th birthday while he was recording something for Jimmy, and he wanted to get the moment he walked in the door and saw what he'd sent up on camera. 

Dream heard the familiar sound of the garage opening, and went and stood by the door so he could open it for Karl. When he heard the sound of keys jangling and saw the doorknob move, he unlocked the door and opened it, stepping aside so Karl could see everything he'd set up.

"Thanks." Karl gave a quick peck to Dreams lips before setting his bags down and beginning to take off his coat.

"You tired?" 

Karl shrugged. "Yeah, honestly filming takes a lot out of me. This was a pretty big video too."

Dream nodded, looking around at the decorations and cake sitting on the table. He knew Karl was tired, but did he really not see it?

"Oh! Chris gave me this." Karl reached down and pulled a Hershey chocolate bar from his bag. "I don't even really like chocolate, but it was just nice he remembered."

Dream sighed and grabbed Karls shoulders, pushing him towards the kitchen table. "Look!"

Karl turned his attention to the kitchen, raising his eyebrows in confusion before going, "Oh." He turned to Dream and said "Oh! Oh thank you, Dream!" 

Karl grabbed the sides of Dreams face and pecked each cheek before kissing him on the lips and wrapping his arms around Dream. 

Dream laughed, going to push Karl off of him before resigning and wrapping his arms around Karl too.

Karl buried his head into Dreams shoulder. "You...you got me cake...and balloons...and like twenty presents." Dream laughed and so did Karl, removing his arms from Dreams waist and running to grab a knife to slice into the cake.

"Hold on, Karl! I still need to take a picture." Dream picked up the camera he had dropped when Karl hugged him and took a picture of Karl posing with the cake in his hands.

"Red velvet! My favorite." Karl made himself a slice and sat down at the table, motioning Dream to follow. 

Dream stared at Karl as he ate, taking in all of the details of Karls face. 

"Karl, you are beautiful. You know that?"

Karl giggled and choked on the cake he was eating. "Thank you, Dream. Uh, why'd you do this, though? You already got me a present yesterday, and you never really have done anything not this. Not a complaint! Just..29 isn't really a huge milestone, y'know?"

Dream laughed and said, "Yeah, well I know people don't really like getting older-especially you- and I thought a big 30 years old party would be kind of depressing. So...congrats on almost being 30!"

Karl giggled and hid his face in his hands. "That's such a stupid reason, oh my God. I love you so much. I hope I spend every birthday until the day I die with you. Thank you, Dream."


End file.
